Don't touch! It's dangerous!
by Kyuushirou
Summary: Ketika seorang remaja yang mendekati sifat berandalan harus dihukum oleh kedua orangtuanya untuk menjaga seorang pasien yang memiliki penyakit aneh./Misaki kau lambat sekali. Ingat! Kalau kau kalah kau harus menuruti permintaanku lho "/"Uhh baiklah, apa perintahnya?"/"Peluk aku,"/Special for Aochii no tanjoubi/RnR?


**K Project © GoRA x GoHands**

**Warning : AU, OOC, typo(s), sho-ai, EYD, aneh, gaje, absurd dan lain-lain.**

* * *

><p>Yata Misaki adalah nama lengkapku. Beberapa bulan yang lalu aku baru saja lulus SMA, orang tuaku menginginkan agar aku segera kuliah tahun ini, tapi aku menolaknya secara terang-terangan—karena merepotkan. Perlu kalian ketahui bahwa orang tuaku itu tidak pernah ada di rumah, mereka hanya pulang sekitar sebulan sekali karena pekerjaan mereka sebagai dokter profesional. Aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa mereka memiliki pekerjaan yang sama, tapi sudahlah hal ini baik kok. Dengan tidak adanya mereka di rumah aku jadi lebih bebas untuk pergi keluar tanpa ada yang mengatur, bahkan sekarang aku masuk salah satu geng di kotaku. Ah, selama para pelayan di rumah tidak bilang apapun aku rasa semuanya baik-baik saja. Lagipula mereka tidak mempedulikanku.<p>

Dan sekaranglah titik puncaknya. Saat itu aku tidak tahu kalau orang tuaku akan pulang—karena berbeda dengan jadwal biasanya dan mereka tidak menelpon terlebih dahulu—aku yang _shock_ tidak bisa menatap mereka dan malah langsung berjalan melewati mereka begitu saja tanpa sepatah kata apapun. Bukannya aku sok tahu, tapi aku rasa mereka akan segera menceramahiku atau lebih parahnya membiarkanku? Aku tak tahu ekspresi apa yang mereka tunjukan karena aku tak berani menatap mereka.

"Misaki?"

Aku berhenti melangkah saat kuhendak untuk menaiki tangga menuju kamarku. Aah ceramahan siap menungguku. Ck.

"Kami sudah tahu kalau selama ini kau selalu pulang malam dan tidak pernah ada di rumah, jadi tahun depan kau akan masuk kuliah dan jangan membantah!" kata ibuku seram seraya berkacak pinggang dari raut wajahnya sudah dipastikan kalau ibuku nampak khawatir. Khawatir? Kenapa baru sekarang kau tunjukan? Tsk.

Daripada terus berada dalam kondisi canggung seperti ini aku memilih untuk mengangguk.

"Satu lagi hukuman untukmu,"

"Eh?" aku menatap ayahku yang menampakan raut serius. Ugh, sepertinya hal buruk akan segera terjadi.

"Mulai besok kau akan bekerja di rumah sakit—"

"Huh?"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, kalau kau menolak semua uang jajan dan PSP-mu akan ayah cabut," setelah mengucapkan hal itu mereka langsung melenggang. Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi dan hanya bisa cemberut. Kulangkahkan kakiku untuk menaiki tangga dan segera menghempaskan tubuhku ke tempat tidur.

Kenapa?

Kenapa mereka tidak pernah mau mendengarkan ceritaku terlebih dahulu?

"Gaaah! Kuso!"

.

**Don't touch! It's dangerous!**

.

* * *

><p><strong>[Jum'at, 20 Desember]<strong>

Kini Yata sedang mengemas barang-barangnya ke dalam tas, tangannya terulur untuk mengambil beberapa pakaian dan menyimpannya secara rapi ke dalam koper. Menghela napas pendek lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela yang tertutup embun salju. Ck, kenapa saat musim dingin seperti ini orang tuanya harus memaksanya bekerja di rumah sakit sih. Setelah capek menggerutu ia berjalan mendekati cermin yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya dan mulai menyelidiki pantulan dirinya sendiri di cermin.

'_Apakah orang sepertiku cocok di rumah sakit?_' batinnya. Memang sih kalau di lihat-lihat secara teliti wajah Yata itu sedikit 'sangar' mungkin para pasien akan segera lari sebelum diperiksa hahaha...

Yata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan segera memakai jaket dan syalnya. Setelah ia sampai di depan rumah sakit dirinya langsung melesat pergi ke sebuah rumah yang lumayan besar di samping bangunan rumah sakit atau bisa dibilang rumah yang ditempati kedua orang tuanya.

Orang tua Yata adalah pemilik sekaligus dokter terbaik di rumah sakit bernama 'Health Hospital' ini. Alasan mengapa mereka tidak ada di rumah karena pekerjaan mereka yang sangat menumpuk, bukan hanya itu rumah sakit ini juga termasuk sepuluh besar rumah sakit terbaik di Jepang, pantas saja jika orang tua Yata sangat sibuk hingga tidak bisa terus bersama Yata—dan bodohnya Yata sama sekali tidak sadar akan hal itu.

Cklek

Remaja bersurai oren itu membuka pintu rumah tersebut dan disambut oleh pelukan sang ibu. "Okaeri Misaki-_chan_~"

Ctak

Kalau saja orang yang di depannya ini bukan ibunya. Pasti Yata akan menghajar siapapun yang berani memanggilnya dengan nama depannya apalagi dengan embel-embel '_chan_', oh jangan lupa kalau Yata itu mantan preman kalau kalian memanggilnya dengan nada seperti itu habislah sudah.

"Jadi ada apa? Pekerjaanku apa?" tanya Yata seraya melepas pelukan ibunya dalam hati ia senang mendapat pelukan kasih sayang itu namun dari luar ia manampakan wajah datar yang cukup menakutkan.

"Aih Misaki-_chan kowaii_~"

"Ugh, bisakah kau tidak memanggilku dengan nada seperti itu?"

"Baiklah kita pada intinya saja, jadi begini karena rumah sakit di samping kita akan melakukan renovasi hanya pada bagian bawah saja jadi semua pasien akan diungsikan terlebih dahulu ke Kyoto. Tapi ada satu ruangan khusus di lantai paling atas yang tidak akan direnovasi, karena pasien di sana sangat 'khusus' jadi dia tidak bisa diungsikan ke Kyoto, karena di Kyoto tidak ada ruangan yang cocok untuknya, jadi—"

Yata yang masih belum bisa menebak jalan cerita dari sang ibu hanya bengong.

"—ibu ingin kau merawatnya untuk sementara, hanya sampai nanti tahun baru kok tidak lama, karena renovasinya juga sedikit," katanya sambil tersenyum saat Yata akan berbicara ia menutup mulut Yata masih dengan senyumannya. "Kau tidak usah khawatir, Misaki-_chan_ hanya perlu mengantarkan makanan saja tiga hari sekali jadi kalau kau mau main juga tidak apa-apa asal jangan lupa untuk memberinya makan ya? Buku panduannya ada di sebelah sana," ia menunjuk sebuah buku yang lumayan tebal bersampul hitam yang ada di atas meja. "Ingat ya Misaki-_chan_, penyakitnya sangat 'khusus' jadi kau harus berhati-hati untuk menanganinya, sampai jumpa~"

Yata melihat kepergian ibunya dengan senyuman, ternyata pekerjaannya sangat mudah ia pikir dirinya harus melayani pasien atau bahkan memeriksanya ternyata hanya mengantarkan makanan saja, sungguh baik nasib seorang Yata Misaki. Setelah menyimpan kopernya di kamar barunya Yata langsung melesat untuk pergi ke _game center_ bersama teman-temannya. Dasar penggila _game_.

* * *

><p><strong>[Sabtu, 21 Desember]<strong>

Bola mata hazel itu memandangan beberapa pasien yang berbondong-bondong untuk memasuki mobil, ia mengeratkan selimut yang melilit di tubuhnya dan mulai melamun. Dirinya sungguh tak mengerti kenapa orang tuanya mau melakukan renovasi di saat musim salju seperti ini, kan dingin sekali brr...

Ah, Yata tak terlalu membingungkan hal itu karena dari dulu kedua orangnya memang terlampai aneh, sudahlah jangan dibahas lagi.

Dirinya melirik buku panduan hitam itu, di sana hanya tertulis 'Fushimi Saruhiko'. Bisa dipastikan kalau pasien itu laki-laki. Hm, Yata jadi penasaran seperti apa sosok pasien itu, masih kecil? Sebayanya? Atau sudah tua bahkan kakek-kakek? Yata tersenyum sendiri saat membayangkan pasiennya itu seorang kakek-kakek bergigi ompong dan sering berceloteh mengenai masa mudanya yang indah. Haha pasti dirinya akan mati kebosanan.

"Sebenarnya penyakit apa yang dideritanya sampai tak bisa dipindahkan? Itu kan jadi merepotkanku," gumamnya kemudian menyambar PSP dan segera memainkannya. Yaps, dirinya akan menemui pasien itu besok.

Dan parahnya Yata malah begadang malam itu.

* * *

><p><strong>[Minggu, 22 Desember]<strong>

"Ngh," Yata terbangun dari tidurnya, ia melihat hari yang agak sudah siang karena silaunya cahaya yang masuk ke dalam jendela. Huh? Ini pasti mimpi kan? Dengan gerakan patah-patah—dan ekspresi panik—Yata menoleh ke arah jam dinding.

10.40 am.

"HAAAH?!" seketika Yata langsung kalang kabut, ia mengambil pakaian hangatnya dengan asal dan segera mengambil makanan sekenanya, setelah itu ia segera berlari masuk ke dalam rumah sakit dan mencari kamar nomor 207. Dalam hati ia panik sekali, jam makan pagi sudah terlewat sangat jauh ia takut kalau pasiennya mati kelaparan. Uh, Yata makin mempercepat larinya untuk mencapai lantai paling atas dengan menaiki tangga—ia lupa kalau ada lift karena saking paniknya.

Setelah sampai di lantai paling atas ia mulai mencari nomor kamar. "204, 205, 206, ini dia..., eh?" Yata kembali terbengong karena tak ada lagi kamar yang tersisa, ia makin berkeringat. Sebenarnya kamar 207 itu di mana?

Remaja itu mencoba menstabilkan emosi dan pikirannya kalau saja pasien itu kenapa-napa habislah dirinya. Oh, kenapa cobaan ini harus menimpa dirinya sih! Merana sekali hidupnya. Kemudian Yata teringat sesuatu, kalau tidak salah di atap ada ruangan khusus yang sangat besar mungkin saja pasiennya ada di sana.

Tap tap tap

BRAK

Yata mendobrak pintu dengan kasar dan segera menutupnya kembali—karena hawa diluar sangat dingin. Sambil menstabilkan napasnya Yata berjalan ke arah satu-satunya tempat tidur di ruangan itu, ia mendongkakakn kepalanya seraya memandang seorang pasien yang sedang tertidur lemas. Dirinya tidak menyangka kalau pasiennya seumuran dengannya, kulitnya putih, rambutnya gelap dan wajahnya nampak pucat sekali. Ia merasa menyesal karena terlambat memberinya makanan dan obat, uh apakah dia baik-baik saja?

Untuk memastikan, Yata menyentuh dada sang pasien dan betapa leganya saat ia merasakan bahwa jantung si pasien masih berdetak. Tangannya kemudian terulur untuk mengambil kacamata yang masih terpasang di paras sang pasien, tidur memakai kacamata kan tidak baik meski dalam posisi duduk.

Tapi sebelum Yata menyentuh bingkai kacamata itu sang pasien membuka bola matanya dan mempertemukan ke dua iris berbeda warna itu hingga Yata menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Ia merasa 'jatuh' ke dalam bola mata itu sampai tubuhnya tak bisa digerakan. Sang pasien bangun dari tempatnya dan segera menjauhi Yata.

"Mau apa kau? Jangan berani menyentuhku sedikitpun!" desisnya tajam beserta aura yang menakutkan.

Si kepala oren yang tidak begitu mengerti situasi malah pasang muka polos. "Huh? Kalau begitu maaf. Aku hanya mengantarkan makanan saja, maaf bila sangat telat aku ketiduran. Kau sudah tahu kalau—"

"Keluar saja!"

"Apa maksudmu aku kan belum selesai bicara!" amarah Yata mulai tersulut.

"Keluar ya keluar! Kau sudah mengantarkannya kan? Tinggalkan aku sendiri!"

Sudah capek-capek Yata lari tunggang langgang, dirinya belum makan demi si pasien, dirinya hampir mati ketakutan karena si pasien dan sekarang si pasien bernama Fushimi itu seenaknya memarahinya? Grr, Yata akan memberi pelajaran sekarang juga!

"Aku tidak mau makan, kau ambil lagi saja makanan itu!"

Urat kemarahan Yata sudah tercetak jelas di kepalanya, ia tersenyum sadis lalu berjalan mendekati Fushimi. "Apa kau bilang?" tantang Yata yang sudah berada dalam jarak satu meter dengan Fushimi.

Grep

Yata mencengkram kerah baju Fushimi seraya menatapnya tajam. "Aku tidak peduli, pokoknya kau harus memakannya. Ingat aku ini bukan orang yang baik hati, kalau saja kau tidak sakit pasti aku sudah menghajarmu," Yata mengambil sesendok bubur dan segera menyodorkannya ke mulut Fushimi. "Makan itu sampai habis, kalau tidak kau akan tahu balasannya,"

Mau tidak mau terpaksa Fushimi menelan bubur itu, ia sedikit terkejut melihat Yata yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. "Nah begitu, sampai jumpa."

Blam

Fushimi terdiam. Sudah lima menit berlalu tapi ia tidak merasakan reaksi apapun. Apakah penyakitnya memang sudah sembuh?

"Tadi aku disentuh tapi tak bereaksi apa-apa. Dia menarik," Fushimi tersenyum sinis dan kembali memakan makanannya.

...

Anak pemilik rumah sakit tersebut kini sudah ada di kamarnya, ia masih menggerutu soal kejadian tadi, soalnya ini baru pertama kalinya ada orang yang berani melawannya padahal biasanya orang-orang yang melihatnya akan langsung menjauh bukan menantangnya balik seperti yang dilakukan Fushimi tadi. Tanpa sadar Yata tersenyum, ternyata pasien itu sangat berani.

Karena penasaran dengan penyakit apa yang di derita oleh Fushimi—karena Fushimi terlihat baik-baik saja—Yata pun mengambil buku panduan tersebut dan membacanya—walau ogah-ogahan.

Yata termenung sesaat, di sini tertulis kalau Fushimi itu memiliki penyakit alergi terhadap sentuhan manusia sejak 12 tahun yang lalu, setiap ada orang yang menyentuhnya dalam waktu lima menit ia akan segera demam selama tiga hari, maka dari itu sejak usianya 5 tahun ia sudah di rawat di rumah sakit ini. Karena keluarganya sangat kaya orang tuanya sudah menjamin kebutuhan hidupnya, mereka sudah mencari dokter manapun untuk bisa menyembuhkan alerginya namun tidak ada yang berhasil.

"Ternyata hidupnya lebih sulit daripada aku," bisik si kepala oren. Sekarang ia sedikit menyesal karena telah membentaknya. "Di sini juga tertulis cara mengantarkan makanan dengan menggunakan pakaian khusus kalau tidak dia akan terkena demam lagi...,"

"_What_?" Yata buru-buru kembali ke ruangan Fushimi, tapi anehnya ia melihat Fushimi sedang menggunakan laptop-nya dan terlihat baik-baik saja. Lho? Kok bisa? Apa yang dikatakan di buku itu bohong ya? "Akh, namamu Fushimi kan?" tanya Yata di ambang pintu, ia masih takut kalau alergi-nya Fushimi kambuh.

"Ya, dan aku tahu kalau namamu adalah Yata Misaki~" ucapnya dengan senyuman mengejek. "Aku tidak menyangka anak dari dokter terkenal itu masuk ke dalam geng yang bisa disebut preman, bahkan kau tidak tahu apa-apa soal ilmu kedokteran. Apakah kau asli anak mereka? Sungguh mencurigakan, namamu juga merupakan nama perempuan...,"

"URUSAI!" bentak Yata tidak tahan dengan informasi yang Fushimi berikan. "Dari mana kau tahu semua itu? Kau bahkan tidak pernah keluar ruangan ini sejak 12 tahun, kau juga tidak sekolah kan?"

Fushimi nampak termenung, namun sedetik kemudian dia menyeringai dan menatap Yata remeh. "Aku ikut sekolah _online_, aku bahkan sudah lulus SMA dengan nilai yang baik tidak seperti dirimu,"

Yata tak ambil pusing mengenai pembicaraan Fushimi yang sangat berbeda dengan yang tadi. Dirinya lalu segera meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan suasana hati yang cukup kesal.

* * *

><p><strong>[Senin, 23 Desember]<strong>

"Hei ini makananmu," kali ini Yata bersikap agak ramah karena dirinya sedang bosan. Hari sudah siang dirinya tidak memiliki kegiatan apapun selain tidur dan bermain dengan _game_-nya yang sudah tamat semua.

Fushimi terdiam tidak menghiraukan perkataan Yata dan malah sibuk dengan laptop-nya. Si _megane_ hanya melirik makanan tersebut dengan ekor matanya. Ia kembali fokus pada layar di depannya.

Yata terdiam, ia merasa sedikit heran dengan sikap Fushimi sekarang. Kemarin dia menggodanya tapi sekarang mengacuhkannya. Benar-benar tak bisa dimengerti. Daripada dirinya terus mematung seperti patung pajangan, ia pun melangkah pergi.

Blam!

Si kepala oren berdumel pelan, tadinya ia berpikir kalau Fushimi akan bereaksi atau apalah. Namun nyatanya malah diabaikan, padahal ia sedang bosan setengah mati karena teman-temannya tak ada yang mengajaknya main. Terpaksa Yata kembali ke kamarnya dan tidur lagi—tipikal yang sangat malas.

* * *

><p><strong>[Selasa, 24 Desember]<strong>

Fushimi memandang ke arah kalender dan mendecakan lidahnya tak suka. Bukannya ia benci hari ini atau hari besok, ia hanya tidak suka. Berdasarkan apa yang ia lihat di internet semua orang sangat menanti-nantikan hari ini dan membeli segala sesuatu dengan borosnya. Sesekali dirinya berpikir apa bagusnya sih hari besok, sama saja dengan hari-hari yang lain kan tidak ada yang berubah. Jika setiap tanggal 25 Desember langit berubah warna menjadi hijau baru dinamakan hari spesial—begitulah menurut Fushimi.

Bosan menatap kalender Fushimi pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jam dinding, sekarang adalah waktunya si anak tempramental untuk mengantarkan sarapan paginya. Ia masih penasaran kenapa alerginya tidak kambuh saat menyentuh Yata, maka dari itu kali ini dirinya akan menyentuh Yata duluan.

"Yo," sapa Yata membuka pintu. Fushimi menatap Yata sejenak lalu kembali pada kegiatannya.

Saat Yata menyodorkan makanannya tangan Fushimi terulur untuk mengenggam pergelangan tangan Yata.

"Ada apa?" mendengar pertanyaan itu Fushimi buru-buru melepas genggamannya dan segera mengambil sarapannya. Benar saja alerginya sama sekali tidak kambuh. Ia menyeringai senang.

Yata yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya angkat bahu kemudian pergi. Kakinya berhenti melangkah, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela di lorong rumah sakit untuk melihat sekumpulan salju yang turun dengan indahnya. Meski masih pagi tapi salju sudah turun. Yah, namanya juga musim dingin masa harus turun hujan.

...

Sudah beberapa kali Yata menghubungi teman-temannya untuk merayakan natal bersama. Sayang sekali mereka sudah memiliki acara masing-masing. Yata menghela napas berat, ia melirik beberapa kotak berisi pohon natal kecil beserta hiasannya. Akhirnya apa yang sudah ia siapkan menjadi sia-sia. Jika dirinya merayakannya sendiri itu sangat tidak asyik, ia pun memutuskan untuk menyimpan kotak-kotak itu.

Yata mengangkat salah satu kotak tersebut dan berniat untuk menyimpannya ke gudang, tak sengaja bola matanya menemukan buku panduan Fushimi. Sebuah ide pun muncul dibenaknya, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghias pohon natal bersama Fushimi, setidaknya dua orang lebih baik dari satu orang kan?

Dengan semangat Yata berlari ke arah rumah sakit dengan tangan yang masih membawa kotak.

"Hei! Kita rias pohon natal yuk?" Fushimi cukup terkejut saat mendengar suara dengan volume yang tidak biasa terdengar di gendang telinganya. Terpaksa Fushimi menghentikan kegiatan mengetiknya dan menoleh ke arah Yata yang tak terlihat wajahnya sama sekali—terhalang oleh beberapa kotak.

Tidak minat dengan ocehan yang menurutnya mengganggu itu Fushimi memilih diam dan kembali pada acaranya.

"Oi!" entah sejak kapan Yata sudah membawa laptopnya dan menatap Fushimi dengan pandangan tak suka. "Kau mau membantuku menghias pohon ini kan? Sekalian merayakannya bersama-sama,"

"Untuk apa? Aku lebih suka me—"

"Tidak bisa!" potong Yata dan segera menarik Fushimi untuk turun dari tempat tidurnya. Mau tak mau si _megane_ pun membantu Yata menghias.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"Yeah jadi!" Yata bersorak girang dengan ekspresi yang sangat manis. Untuk pertama kalinya Fushimi merasa senang melihat senyuman itu. Yah, jarang sekali ada orang yang bisa berdekatan dengannya karena penyakitnya, tapi sekarang datang pemuda ajaib yang bisa disentuh.

Fushimi ikut memperhatikan pohon itu dengan teliti, ini juga pertama kalinya ia melihat pohon yang asli selain gambarnya saja. Ternyata yang asli jauh lebih cantik dan indah. Fushimi tak menyesal telah membiarkan pemuda yang belum terlalu ia kenal ini untuk berada di sini; kamar pribadinya.

Sang _megane_ kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia kembali berkutat dengan laptop kesayangannya. Jemarinya dengan lincah mengetik deretan huruf di sana, seolah dunia maya hanya miliknya. Bahkan Fushimi pada akhirnya kembali menghiraukan Yata.

Yata melirik Fushimi sebentar lalu menggerutu pelan. Dirinya berdiri seraya berjalan ke arah satu-satunya jendela yang ada di ruangan itu. Dari sini Yata bisa melihat pemandangan dari lantai lima yang dipenuhi oleh warna putih. Kota menjadi putih. Awan putih. Jalan putih. Bahkan air pun berubah menjadi es yang berwarna putih. Remaja oren itu berbalik menghadap Fushimi yang masih setia di depan laptop-nya, ia juga melirik ke arah jam dinding yang baru menunjukan pukul tiga sore. Sepertinya jalan-jalan sebentar bukan pilihan yang buruk.

Tanpa sepatah kata apapun, Yata keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkan Fushimi yang menghentikan aktivitasnya seraya menatap lekat ke arah pintu. Rasanya ia sedikit resah karena tidak bisa bersikap normal. Atau lebih tepatnya Fushimi tidak tahu caranya bersosialisasi. Bagaimana bisa dia belajar sosialisasi kalau dirinya selama ini terkurung di rumah sakit, tidak diizinkan keluar dan tidak bisa berdekatan dengan orang lain? Tentu saja hal itu membuatnya bingung, setidaknya ia ingin bisa terlihat normal di depan Yata meski kenyataannya mustahil.

Menghela napas dalam-dalam. Bola mata birunya menatap layar laptop. Di sana tertulis 'tata cara berkenalan dengan orang asing'. Tapi menurutnya itu terlalu formal dan ia tak bisa bersikap seramah itu, mungkin ia akan mencari artikel yang lebih baik dari ini. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi untuk apa dirinya susah-susah bertindak sampai sejauh ini? Memangnya Yata siapa? Bukankah dia hanya orang asing dan suatu saat nanti akan pergi?

Fushimi akhirnya menutup laptop-nya dan segera berjalan ke arah lemari. Mungkin cara ini akan berhasil.

.

Sekitar jam enam sore Yata kembali ke kamar Fushimi dengan nampan berisi makanan. Seperti biasa remaja oren itu menyimpan makanan tersebut di meja dekat TV. Yata kemudian melangkah mendekati pohon yang ia hias tadi. Dengan polosnya Yata sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, sejak kapan di bawah pohon ini ada kotak hadiah?

Yata melihat ke dalam tas yang ia bawa dan kotak hadiah miliknya masih tersimpan di sana, lalu ini milik siapa?

"Itu kado untuk natal, bukankah setiap natal selalu seperti ini, Misaki?"

Remaja oren itu menoleh dan menemukan Fushimi yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan resah. Oh, Yata ingin segera ngakak setelah melihat ekspresi si _megane_ yang sangat diluar karakter.

"Ya, _arigatou_. Kebetulan aku juga membawa hadiah untukmu," Yata tersenyum lembut, kedua tangannya merogoh tas yang ia gendong dan memindahkan kotak hadiah itu ke bawah pohon. Yata tahu kalau tahun ini untuk pertama kalinya ia merayakan natal dengan seseorang dan tidak sendirian. Begitu pula dengan Fushimi.

Secara tidak sadar keduanya pun terhanyut dalam percakapan hangat. Meski Fushimi hanya diam dan Yata terus mengoceh. Begitu pula dengan Fushimi yang sesekali menggoda Yata yang diakhiri dengan sebuah gebukan di kepala Fushimi.

* * *

><p><strong>[Rabu, 25 Desember]<strong>

Tidak seperti biasanya. Hari ini Yata membawa sebuah _game_ kartu. Mungkin karena dirinya sangat kebosanan jadi ia memutuskan untuk memainkannya bersama Fushimi dan dijawab anggukan oleh orang yang bersangkutan. Oh, betapa bahagianya Yata waktu itu.

Fushimi melirik Yata yang sibuk menatap kartu ditangannya dengan pandangan bingung. Entah kenapa rasanya ia ingin Yata merasa terganggu atau apalah itu, ekspresinya pasti sangat lucu. Setelah beberapa detik berpikir akhirnya Fushimi menemukan cara untuk mengambil perhatian Yata.

"Misaki~ kau lambat sekali. Ingat! Kalau kau kalah kau harus menuruti permintaanku lho~" Fushimi menyeringai menang. Dan seperti yang ia prediksikan Yata mengubah ekspresinya menjadi kesal dengan tatapannya yang tajam pada sang _megane_. Fushimi sama sekali tak takut akan tatapan itu, justru ia sangat menikmatinya.

Yata menaruh kartu-nya dengan kasar. "Iya aku tahu! Ayo lanjutkan!" gerutunya seraya memilah-milah jumlah kartu di tangannya. Kali ini giliran Fushimi untuk mengakhiri permainan dan menagih hadiahnya.

Ketika Yata melihat Fushimi mengeluarkan kartunya ia bisa merasakan hawa tak enak. Dan benar saja. Dia, Yata Misaki seorang _gamer_ kalah bermain kartu dengan Fushimi Saruhiko si pemula. Mau ditaruh ke mana wajahnya?

"Uhh baiklah, apa perintahnya?" Yata bertanya malas seraya membuang semua kartu-nya ke atas meja. Sungguh, ia menjadi malas berbuat ini-itu sekarang.

"Peluk aku,"

Yata tak merespon sambil menatap Fushimi polos, tadi ia tidak begitu mendengarkan apa perkataan Fushimi.

"Kau tidak dengar ya? Aku bilang kau harus menuruti apa yang aku katakan sampai tahun baru nanti,"

"Huh?" Yata terlonjak kaget, rasanya tadi Fushimi cuma berkata pendek kok pas diulang jadi panjang. Si remaja oren yang tidak terima kemudian menggebrak meja. Matanya menatap nyalang si _megane_. "Aku yakin kau tadi tidak berkata sepanjang itu!"

"Kau hanya salah dengar, lagi pula karena kebodohanmu juga kau bisa kalah, _baka_!"

"Uuh,"

_Dan sejak itu mereka berdua memiliki nilai plus dalam ikatan 'persahabatan'._

* * *

><p><strong>[Sabtu, 28 Desember]<strong>

Yata terbangun dari tidurnya, ia melirik ke arah samping dan menemukan Fushimi yang masih terlelap. Menghela napas panjang. Entah sejak kapan dirinya harus terus-terusan bersama Fushimi karena perintah mutlak bin absolut dari sang _megane_. Yata sih tidak begitu mempermasalahkan perihal ini, toh ia tidak di suruh yang aneh-aneh dan Yata mengerti Fushimi melakukan ini karena kesepian. Lagi pula dirinya juga tidak ada kegiatan lain.

Saat melihat jam tangannya berkedip-kedip di atas meja. Tangannya terulur untuk mengambilnya. Ia membaca pesan yang ada di sana. Ekspresi lesunya kini berubah menjadi cerah, akhirnya teman-temannya akan melakukan pertemuan. Ini adalah kesempatan bagus bagi Yata untuk bermain dan bercanda bersama sahabat-sahabat yang sudah lama ia kenal. Dengan rasa senang di hatinya Yata turun dari tempat tidur seraya melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu. Yata menyimpan jatah makan Fushimi di atas meja kemudian pergi tanpa berkata apapun.

Sepuluh menit setelah Yata pergi. Fushimi terbangun dari tidurnya dengan rasa dingin, biasanya ia akan merasa hangat bila Yata ada bersamanya. "Kemana dia?" gumam Fushimi setelah mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan hingga matanya tertuju pada sarapannya. Fushimi sudah mengerti kalau Yata sudah tak ada di ruangan ini lagi, mungkin pergi.

"Tsk," sang _megane_ pun berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan _mood_ yang sangat buruk.

_Sepertinya ikatan itu mulai berjauhan hingga terasa akan putus._

* * *

><p><strong>[Senin, 30 Desember]<strong>

Kesal akan tingkah Yata yang sejak dua hari lalu yang selalu memberontak. Fushimi kini sedang memojokan Yata di dinding. Ia heran mengapa remaja di depannya ini tak mendengarkan perkataanya padahal belum mencapai tanggal satu sesuai perjanjian.

"Lepaskan aku, Saru!" Yata kini menatap tak suka ke arah Fushimi, padahal dirinya harus segera pergi untuk mengunjungi teman-temannya. Dirinya sangat tak mengerti mengapa semuanya jadi runyam seperti ini. Yata tahu kalau Fushimi berhak mengekangnya tapi ayolah Yata juga manusia dirinya tidak ingin diperintah terus.

Fushimi makin mencengkram bahu Yata. Tidak, ia tidak akan membiarkan Yata pergi ke tempat itu. Yata harus di sini bersamanya, titik. "Ini perintah kau tidak boleh pergi dari sini hari ini!"

Yata mendelik tajam. Tangannya terkepal menahan emosi yang memuncak. Cukup, ia sudah tak tahan dengan sikap egois Fushimi. "Dengar! Aku tidak tahu apa maumu tapi aku harus pergi!" katanya seraya mendorong sang _megane_ hingga mundur beberapa langkah.

Fushimi tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Lagi pula, sejak kapan dirinya begitu menginginkan Yata?

_Tarik. Ikatan itu tengah ditarik paksa hingga terlihat akan putus._

* * *

><p><strong>[Selasa, 31 Desember]<strong>

Matahari tak terlihat jelas di langit, meski hari sudah mendekati sore namun langit sama sekali tak merubah warnanya. Semuanya tetap sama. Kelabu.

Sang remaja oren tengah terdiam di kamarnya. Hatinya kalut karena tingkahnya kemarin. Jujur ia kesal karena Fushimi begitu mengekangnya untuk tidak bertemu grup-nya dengan alasan yang tidak jelas. Padahal Yata sudah menganggap grup-nya tersebut sebagai keluarganya karena selalu ada di saat ia membutuhkan juga selalu memberinya kehangatan saat orang tuanya tak ada.

Ia melirik ke arah jendela—tepatnya kamar Fushimi berada. Sejak kemarin Yata hanya sekedar mengantar sarapan tanpa ada satu pun yang bicara. Mereka berdua ibarat sedang perang dingin. Tanpa Yata sadari hal itu membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Biasanya saat Yata memasuki ruangan itu Fushimi akan langsung mengejeknya dengan cengiran menyebalkannya itu. Kalau tidak, ia akan bersembunyi di balik pintu dan segera memeluk Yata seenaknya dengan alasan, '_Misaki itu hangat, ijinkan aku untuk menyentuhmu karena aku tak bisa menyentuh orang lain._' Kadang pula Fushimi secara terang-terangan menarik Yata ke dalam pangkuannya dan memeluknya dari belakang dengan alasan, '_ini perintah._' Saat itu Yata merutuki kebodohannya karena telah menerima taruhan itu.

Yang Yata tahu semakin hari Fushimi telah berubah. Yata bisa melihat berbagai ekspresi dari si megane; marah, mesum, mengejek, menggoda, tersenyum dan tertawa. Awalnya kan ekspresi Fushimi sangatlah datar dan terkesan ketus. Tatapan matanya seperti orang kosong yang ingin segera mengakhiri hidupnya tapi tak tahu harus bagaimana. Hidup seperti itu pasti membosankan bukan? Tunggu, membosankan?

Terkekeh pelan. Yata jadi ingat dirinya dulu sebelum bertemu dengan keluarga keduanya. Ekspresinya sama dengan Fushimi. Dirinya merasa bersalah, mungkin kali ini ia akan mengajak Fushimi ke suatu tempat sebagai permintaan maaf—karena Yata baru sadar kalau Fushimi selalu sendirian dan mengharapkan ada orang yang bisa menemaninya.

Brak!

Yata membuka pintu dengan kasar seperti biasa, kalo seperti ini terus Yata sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti anak dokter tapi anak berandalan. Ia berjalan mendekati Fushimi yang masih terdiam membaca sebuah buku.

"Yo," sapa Yata nyengir. Fushimi tak menghiraukannya dan tetap fokus pada bacaanya—meski dalam hatinya ia bertanya-tanya kenapa tiba-tiba Yata menyapanya.

Si remaja oren cemberut. Ia mengambil paksa buku yang sedang Fushimi baca dan kembali nyengir. "Nanti malam mau kan kau pergi jalan-jalan untuk merayakan tahun baru? Di ruangan ini selama bertahun-tahun pasti bosan kan? Sebut saja ajakanku itu sebagai permintaan maaf dariku hehe...,"

"Kau pasti bercanda kan? Kembalikan buku itu!" Fushimi berkata datar. Ia memang ingin pergi dari tempat ini tapi ia juga tidak mau melihat Yata bersama orang lain, mungkin saja kan Yata juga mengajak teman-temannya juga? Itu akan jadi hal yang merepotkan. Dirinya juga sudah memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu memaksa Yata.

Tidak terima dengan jawaban Fushimi, Yata melempar buku itu ke sembarang arah. Ia merangkak naik ke tempat tidur seraya menatap Fushimi. "Kau benar-benar aneh. Padahal niatku baik karena aku tak ada kegiatan malam nanti, teman-teman semuanya sedang ada urusan. Huuuh, sudahlah lewati hari ini dengan tidur saja," gumam Yata kemudian hendak turun dari tempat tidur.

"Hya—!" Yata terjatuh dengan posisi di bawah sedangkan pelaku penarikan ada di atasnya. Jantung Yata tiba-tiba berdetak kencang dengan napas yang terengah-engah. Salahkan posisi mereka yang sangat ambigu.

"Aku ikut...," ucap Fushimi pelan lalu menjatuhkan dirinya di atas tubuh Yata. Fushimi memeluk erat Yata dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu si oren seraya menghirup aroma khas Yata. Fushimi sangat menyukai momen ini.

Sementara itu Yata nampak memerah. Kelihatannya ia masih memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia merasakan Fushimi mengendus lehernya hingga menimbulkan sengatan aneh dalam dirinya. Oh, ini masih terlihat normal kan?

"S-Saru..., lepas..., kau berat!" Yata berucap dengan susah payah. Fushimi bangun dan mengambil posisi tidur di sebelah Yata, kemudian ia kembali memeluk Yata.

Keduanya kemudian terhanyut dalam kehangatan hingga sampai di dunia mimpi.

"Misaki~ bangun," merasa terganggu dengan nada menyebalkan itu Yata membuka matanya. Pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah cengiran si Monyet yang selalu menyulut emosinya.

Setelah itu mereka berdua pergi ke kuil yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

Pertengkaran kecil menghiasi tiap perjalanan mereka. Namun keduanya terlihat sangat menikmati momen ini. Khususnya Fushimi, meski ia harus hati-hati agar tidak tersentuh atau menyentuh orang lain ia sangat menikmati ini. Ini pertama kalinya ia bisa keluar melihat suasana kuil di malam hari, bahkan ia sudah lupa kapan terakhir kalinya dia mengunjungi kuil, atau lebih parahnya tidak pernah?

Fushimi mengeratkan syal hadiah natal yang Yata berikan padanya. Ia juga melirik sarung tangan yang ia beri pada Yata—yang kini sedang dipakai oleh pihak yang bersangkutan. Fushimi mengambil inisiatif untuk menggenggam tangan Yata yang tentu saja ditolak mentah-mentah.

"Lepas! Aku bukan anak kecil tahu!" gerutu Yata seraya menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya agar lepas.

"Tidak, bagiku Misaki itu anak kecil yang buta arah dan siap tersesat kapan saja," tolak Fushimi kian mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Huh? Lepas! Monyet sialan!" Yata terus berontak tak mau kalah.

"Tidak! Karena kalau kulepaskan kau akan tambah pendek,"

"Apa kau bilang? Apa hubungannya dengan itu!"

"Ada, kau akan semakin pendek jika tak minum susu,"

"Kenapa omonganmu jadi ngelantur seperti itu sih! Pokoknya hhmmph—"

Fushimi buru-buru menyumpal mulut Yata dengan sebotol susu hangat yang barusan ia beli. Ia melakukan hal ini karena mereka saat ini menjadi tontonan gratis bagi orang-orang. Dan Fushimi benci itu. Dengan cepat si _megane_ menarik Yata keluar dari kerumunan itu hingga mereka sampai di belakang kuil yang sepi.

Angin dingin di tengah musim dingin ini menjadi satu-satunya yang bersuara. Baik Yata maupun Fushimi hanya diam seraya duduk di atas batu untuk menunggu kedatangan tahun baru beberapa menit lagi.

Merasa ada yang aneh Fushimi memutuskan untuk melihat keadaan Yata di sampingnya. "Misaki? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Yata tidak menyahut seraya menoleh dengan wajah pucat. Fushimi tidak melakukan hal yang aneh kan?

"Uhh, kuso Saru! Aku paling tidak suka dengan susu..., jadinya kepalaku..., pusing..., oh Saruhiko~ sejak kapan kau jadi ada tiga? Dunia serasa berputar uuuh...,"

Fushimi akhirnya mengerti kenapa kondisi Yata seperti ini. Ia lupa kalau remaja satu ini sangat tidak menyukai susu. Tapi ia tidak menyangka kalau efeknya akan parah seperti ini. Ternyata seorang Fushimi juga bisa melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting dalam kondisi emosi ya.

"Eh, lihat! Ada orang yang sedang berciuman uuh~" Yata melantur tak jelas. Telunjuknya mengarah ke arah depan. Dan di sana memang sedang ada adegan _live_ yang Yata katakan tadi. Reflek Yata menunduk dan menutup wajahnya bersamaan dengan rona merah menghiasi pipinya.

Fushimi yang senang melihat Yata yang sedang malu menarik kedua tangan Yata. Setelah itu ia menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan. Oke, kali ini Fushimi mulai berfantasi liar. Hatinya menyuruh dirinya untuk melakukan hal tadi pada Yata.

"Misaki~" bisik Fushimi dengan nada berat disertai dengan napasnya yang menggelitik.

Yata bergerak gelisah dalam pelukan Fushimi. "Hm?" ia menyahut pendek.

Fushimi melepas pelukan itu dan kian mendekatkan wajahnya hingga tak ada jarak di antara mereka. Fushimi mengecup lembut Yata. Sebuah kecupan penyalur rasa sayang tanpa ada rasa nafsu sedikitpun.

Dan bersamaan dengan itu kembang api bertaburan di langit disertai suara orang-orang yang meneriakan. "_Akemashite omedetou_~"

* * *

><p><strong>[Rabu, 1 Januari]<strong>

Seperti biasa Yata terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya dan mencoba untuk mentsabilkan cahaya yang masuk ke retinanya. Yata juga melihat Fushimi yang masih tertidur di sampingnya. Kebiasaan.

"Kau mau kemana?" baru saja Yata melangkah Fushimi terbangun.

"Kemana? Tentu saja menyiapkan sarapan," setelah berkata seperti itu Yata pun menutup pintu.

"Tsk, setidaknya dia harus mandi dulu, dasar," dengus Fushimi seraya mendecakkan lidahnya—kebiasaan barunya selain main laptop dan baca buku oh jangan lupa dengan menggoda Yata juga.

Hari ini, mereka menghabisakan waktu bersama lagi. Sayangnya Yata sama sekali tak ingat kejadian apapun setelah diberi susu oleh Fushimi kemarin. Yang ia ingat hanya kembang api dan adu mulutnya dengan Fushimi.

Maka dari itu Fushimi sangat menyayangkan hal itu. Tidak apa-apalah, mungkin ia bisa mengulanginya lagi nanti.

* * *

><p><strong>[Kamis, 2 Januari]<strong>

Semua pasien kini sudah kembali ke rumah sakit. Yata baru ingat kalau kemarin hukuman orang tuanya sudah selesai, begitu pula dengan perintah absolut Fushimi. Kenapa Yata bisa melupakan hal itu? Bukankah dirinya dulu sangat menanti-nantikan hal ini terjadi? Lalu mengapa sekarang ia merasa kehilangan?

Ia mengenggam erat nampan di tangannya dan segera kembali ke rumahnya. Dengan frustasi ia segera membereskan segala pakaian dan peralatannya, hari ini Yata memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Menjalankan kesehariannya seperti biasa tanpa terikat oleh hukuman. Sebesit rasa bersalah menghampiri hatinya, Yata lupa tidak memberitahu kalau dirinya hanya sampai kemarin akan menemaninya. Sudahlah, Yata yakin kalau pengurus Fushimi sebelumnya jauh lebih baik daripada berandalan seperti dirinya. Yata juga berharap kalau Fushimi akan menjadi lebih baik oleh kedua orangtuanya.

.

Fushimi menunggu. Sosok yang ia tunggu masih belum menunjukan batang hidungnya, seharusnya Yata tahu kalau dirinya tak suka menunggu terlalu lama.

Alangkah terkejutnya saat ia menemukan orang yang selalu memberikan sarapan terhadapnya sebelum kedatangan Yata lengkap dengan pakaian aneh—yang menurut dokter pakaian itu berguna agar alergi Fushimi tidak kambuh.

"Di mana Misaki?" tanya Fushimi dingin, ia menatap sosok di depannya dengan tatapan menusuk.

"Maaf, tapi kemarin adalah hari terakhir beliau dapat hukuman di sini. Baru tadi saya lihat beliau pergi mengemasi barang-barangnya dan kembali pulang ke rumahnya,"

Fushimi menggertakan giginya. "Misaki bodoh!"

* * *

><p><strong>[Jum'at, 3 Desember]<strong>

"Maaf Tuan muda, diluar ada seorang remaja yang ingin bertemu dengan Anda. Dan kelihatannya dia sedang sakit,"

Mendengar itu Yata menaikan alisnya dan segera menghampiri siapa orang asing yang datang ke rumahnya.

"Saruhiko?"

Bruk!

Belum sempat ia terkejut. Saruhiko sudah tumbang duluan. Napasnya terlihat terengah-engah disertai badannya yang panas. Yata langsung merengkuh Fushimi ke dalam pelukannya seraya memeriksa keadaan sang _megane_. Ia terlonjak kaget saat menyentuh suhu Fushimi yang sangat panas. Dirinya tahu kalau Fushimi tak segera di obati akan berakibat buruk. Maka dari itu ia bergegas memapah Fushimi ke dalam mobil untuk di antarkan kembali ke rumah sakit.

Yata masih tidak mengerti kenapa Fushimi repot-repot datang ke rumahnya. Ia bahkan tidak pernah memberitahu alamat tempat tinggalnya lalu mengapa Monyet satu ini mengetahuinya? Yata menghela napas saat ia ingat kalau Fushimi itu selalu tahu apapun tentang dirinya. Ia tak habis pikir, belum genap dua minggu mereka berkenalan. Lalu kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi?

Kedatangan Yata ke rumah sakit disambut oleh ekspresi kaget dari orang tuanya. Fushimi langsung di bawa ke kamarnya dan segera diberi perawatan pertama. Yata yang melihat raut cemas dari para dokter dan suster makin tak enak. Ini semua kesalahannya. Jika saja ia memberitahu kalau dia akan pergi, jika saja ia berpamitan terlebih dahulu dan masih banyak lagi spekulasi yang bermain di otak Yata. Namun bukan kebiasaan Yata untuk berpikir terlalu lama, jadi ia memilih untuk memperhatikan Fushimi yang masih terbaring dengan pandangan cemas.

Sejak kapan dirinya khawatir pada Monyet menyebalkan itu?

Remaja oren itu kembali diam. Bingung kini menghantui pikiran dan hatinya. Dia bertanya-tanya kenapa sekarang ia harus cemas. Padahal Yata tahu kalau Fushimi itu hanyalah seorang pasien yang ia jaga. Mungkin Yata juga bisa menyebut Fushimi sebagai seorang teman?

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Yata tanpa berpaling dari jendela kaca. Matanya menatap lurus sang _megane_ di dalam ruangan.

"Huh? Tidak biasanya kau mengkhawatirkan seseorang. Tenang saja, itu sudah menjadi gejala biasa kalau alerginya kambuh." Kata dokter itu tersenyum.

Seukir senyum tipis mengembang di bibir Yata. Ia tidak tahu mengapa hatinya menjadi tenang sekarang. Hal-hal baik yang dokter katakan memang selalu bisa menenangkan setiap orang yang sedang cemas, mereka hebat.

* * *

><p><strong>[Sabtu, 4 Januari]<strong>

"Setelah ini aku pasti akan menghukummu Misaki~" ujar Fushimi dingin disertai tatapan menusuk—juga seringai licik.

Yang dipanggil hanya terkekeh sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Hahaha, hukumanmu kan sudah tidak berlaku, dan coba lihat dirimu sekarang. Pakaianmu saja sudah menyerupai baju astronot. Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa tahan..., hahahaha...," Yata tak bisa menahan tawanya dan segera berguling-guling di lantai seraya memegangi perutnya. Bahkan sesekali tangannya ia gunakan untuk memukul lantai saking hebohnya gelak tawa dirinya.

Grep!

Entah sejak kapan Fushimi sudah melepas pakaian mirip astronot itu. Kedua tangan Fushimi kini mengunci tangan Yata. Ia juga menahan tubuh Yata agar tidak lepas darinya. Dirinya sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan ke-bego-an Yata. Sudah pergi tak bilang-bilang. Tertawa kayak setan. Tidak peka. Dan sekarang ia akan memberikan hukuman yang pantas buat si oren.

Yata kembali memerah disertai jantungnya yang berpacu lebih cepat lebih dari biasanya. Aneh, ini sangat aneh. Yata tidak pernah merasakan perasaan aneh ini sebelumnya. Saking malunya sampai-sampai ia tak berani menatap iris biru laut milik Fushimi dan memilih untuk menatap pintu di sampingnya. Karena tak ada gerakan lain dari Fushimi alih-alih Yata melirik sekilas wajah si _megane_ yang sangat dekat dengannya. '_Bodoh! Hal ini malah membuatku semakin malu! What the hell! Kenapa aku berpikiran kalau Fushimi yang sekarang terlihat keren? Pasti kepalaku terbentur sesuatu tadi! Kuso!_' batin Yata terus menjerit. Tapi apa daya karena tubuhnya menolak untuk digerakan. _Poor_ Yata.

"Misaki~ tatap aku!" bisik Fushimi seraya menghembuskan napasnya ke telinga Yata.

Remaja oren itu merinding hebat. Bisa kita lihat rona merah di wajahnya tambah padam. Terpaksa Yata menurut dan menatap Fushimi. "Ce-cepat menyingkir d-dari tubuhku! _Kuso_ Saru!" ucap Yata gelagapan. '_Dan jangan panggil aku dengan nama kecilku!_' tambahnya dalam hati.

Tapi Fushimi tidak mendengarkan perkataan Yata dan malah makin mendekatkan wajahnya. Merasakan alarm bahaya, Yata langsung mengumpulkan semua tenaganya. Ia mendorong Fushimi hingga dirinya bisa lepas dari cengkraman si kacamata.

"Dasar mesum! Kau ingin kuhajar ya?" tantang Yata. Karena kebodohannya dia malah menantang dari pada kabur. Kau mengambil jalan yang salah Yata, bersiaplah.

"_Sou ka_, aku bersedia menjadi lawanmu, Misaki~"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu! _Aho_ Saru! Jelas saja aku terima—"

Terlambat.

Yata sudah kembali terjebak dengan posisi dirinya yang ditindih Fushimi. Yata sedikit heran kenapa si kacamata ini senang sekali untuk menindihnya. "Oi lep—hmp!"

Kalimat Yata terpotong karena mulutnya sudah dibungkam duluan oleh Fushimi.

* * *

><p><strong>[Minggu, 5 Januari]<strong>

Pagi itu. Fushimi dan Yata bangun dengan waktu yang sama. Mereka saling menatap hingga Yata duluan yang memutus kontak itu karena rona merah dipipinya. Sungguh pemandangan yang manis di mata Fushimi.

"Karena kau adalah satu-satunya yang bisa kusentuh, aku Fushimi Saruhiko memerintahkan kau Yata Misaki untuk selalu bersamaku selamanya. Dan keputusanku itu mutlak."

"Uuh,"

Setelah itu mereka berdua kembali berciuman untuk menyalurkan rasa kasih sayang dan cinta mereka.

.

Beberapa bulan lagi mereka berdua akan masuk kuliah bersama. Mereka juga mengetahui rahasia kecil bahwa dulu, sebelum mereka dilahirkan kedua orang tua mereka sudah menjodohkannya. Namun, karena yang lahir keduanya laki-laki akhirnya perjodohan itu diabaikan. Mungkin karena itu juga Fushimi secara ajaib bisa menyentuh Yata.

Karena takdir tidak pernah berbohong.

.

**[FIN]**

**.**

**Need a sequel?**

**.**

Silahkan pukul Kyuu dengan benda apapun yang Anda bawa, demi apa? Ini fic ancur banget =,=, mungkin dikarenakan ke-absurd-an Kyuu jadinya begini. Hontou ni gomennasai :((

Yang jelas selamat ulang tahun Aochii~ (harusnya kemarin dipublish namun apa daya DX) moga kamu suka hadiah fic absurd ini :3

Terima kasih pada kalian semua yang telah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca fic ancur ini :'))

Review?


End file.
